Katie
Katie is a major character in Parkside Prison. She appears as a main character in every season, except in season 3, in which she appears in only one episode. Overview Katie is a friend of Beth and Jay, and the girlfriend of Timmy. Physical appearance Katie is a Caucasian girl with Tan skin, Pink hair and eyes and is seen wearing a striped long sleeved shirt, black shorts and blue shoes. Her prison outfit consists of a orange jumpsuit, boots and a orange hat with a tiger on top. Personality Katie is Good Hearted, kind and at times, gets jealous when Timmy talks to other girls. Katie is shown to be very caring towards Timmy as she refuses to let him do something dangerous and dislikes when he gets himself in to trouble. Early life During Parkside Chronicles, in the episodes "Katie's Prison Story", "Katie and Her Old Boyfriend" and "The Story of Katie and Timmy", She reveals her past life. Katie moved out of her parents house during her Teen years, and moved into the mansion of her best friend, Sophia. Sophia's brother, Rico, was Katie's former boyfriend (current boyfriend during this age). One day, their father, Dario, returned home and ignored the greetings of Katie, leaving of with Rico. While she rampaging around her room, Rico tells her that he is busy with some "family business", which he explains as a family secret. She was then encountered by Justin the guard, who explains that no one in the house was better than him. As Katie tries to find Sophia, she overheard Dario and Rico talking. Dario mentioned how he was offended by the police and that he was threatening Rico. If Rico failed on whatever mission they were talking about, he will be disowned by his father. Katie finally came across Sophia, who tries to cover up what she heard. It is presumed that Sophia was a part of this. Katie and Justin followed the wicked family to a series of warehouses. As Justin left, Katie was left alone to spy. A familiar brown-haired Boy, which was presumably Jason, were talking to Dario and Rico. At that moment, two police men arrived and arrested Katie, it was unknown why or how she was framed. At the police station, Dario and Justin went to visit Katie. They made the situation sound like it had everything to do with her. They also threatened her about her future prison life. In the end, no awnsers were explained at all. It was obvious that the whole family we're criminals, but not much about their plan, conversation with Jason, and the true reason Katie was arrested. Later in Parkside Prison, she changed into her prison uniform and went to her prison cell, there she met Beth. It was already confirmed that Beth was locked a little while before her. Season 1 Katie makes a cameo appearance in the Season 1 Episode 2 "PRISON FIGHT". She was still a prisoner of Parkside Prison Institute. She was first seen sitting with a group of female prisoners, one of them being Beth, in the courtyard. According to Gary, she and her friends have the habit to force dresses on other prisoners and handcuff them to a pipe, as Jay witnesses Timmy falling victim to Beth and Katie. Katie wasn't mentioned or given a dialogue during the episode. Katie's first official appearance was in Season 1 Episode 5 "ROMANCE", when Jay tries to "hook" Timmy up with one of the girls, although Timmy was nervous. Jay asks Beth about this topic, therefore Beth decided that Katie could be with Timmy. Katie was then introduced by Beth. First she was teasing Timmy though the fact he was a victim to her habits. Timmy finally introduces himself in a nervous way, but in the end they started to know each other well, therefore starting the love relationship between Timmy and Katie. Katie breaks out of Parkside Prison along with Jay, Timmy, Beth, Billy, Gary, and Thumper in Season 1 Episode 8 "WE ESCAPED". At the moment they were outside, Timmy took off his shirt and ran around, through his freedom. Katie was trying to claim that "she doesn't know that guy", but everyone laughed. When almost everyone got on their tiny boats and left for Parkside City, she was also one who witnessed Gary sacrificing himself by letting Officer Shamus arrest him. In Season 1 Episode 9 "GUN FIGHT", Katie reveals she has an obsession with fashion. In Season 1 Episode 10 "THE FINALE", she assumed that Jay and Beth were kissing outside the courtroom, even though it was true. The jury apologised to Jay for wrongly accusing him for jewelry theft, but since he and his friends escaped a prison, the judge sentenced them all to one week community service. Season 2 Insert details here. Season 3 Insert details here. Season 4 Insert details here. Season 5 Insert details here. Season 6 Insert details here. Appearances To be added. Trivia * Jay, Timmy, Beth and Katie are the only main characters to appear in season 5. * Katie is killed by a TNT explosion in season 2. However, she is revived by Jay and Timmy in season 4, who travel back in time to change past. Category:Heroes Category:Main characters Category:Former inmates Category:Female